Alaina Gleen (film)
''Alaina Gleen ''is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Warner Animation Group, ClearWorld Entertainment, and RatPac-Dune Entertainment, with animation provided by CreativeNext Animation, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Based on the ClearWorld animated television series of the same name, it was first installment in the studio's reboot franchise of the original series. It was directed by series creator Thalia Ward from a screenplay by Dan Fogelman, and Jordan Roberts, and a story by Thalia, Tianna Hopes, Kyler Fischer, and Keenan Castro, and stars an ensemble voice cast consisting of Sarah Vowell, Hayden Panettiere, Zachary Gordon, Ava Acres, Rob Corddry, Elijah Wood, and Chloë Grace Moretz. In the film, Alania, along with Lella, is heading into high school in order to become a most popular girl, while her rival Averi plan to get rid of Alaina. Alaina Gleen ''was released in the United States on February 12, 2016. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who considered it as an improvement over the 2003 film and praised its animation, script, humor, score, visual style, and vocal performances, particularly of Vowell, Penettiere, Gordon, and Acress, although some criticized the absence of the original voice cast. The film earned a total of $756 million worldwide against a budget of $85 million, making it the seventh highest-grossing film of 2016. A sequel titled ''Alaina Gleen 2 released on February 21, 2020. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Production After the release of The Alaina Gleen Movie ''in 2003, which the film less successful at the box office than it had expected, ''Alania Gleen ''creator Thalia Ward regarding the future of the ''Alania ''series on an interview in July 2005, she said "I don't have anything official to announce, but I can speak as an individual, I really love Alania Gleen every since I created her, as well as other guys I created. And there find a way to bring her back if we could." ''Coming soon! Release Marketing The first trailer was released online at ClearWorld Entertainment's YouTube page on June 18, 2015, and was shown on films such as Inside Out, Minions, and Jeremy: Battle Unleashed. The official theatrical trailer for the film was released online at ClearWorld Entertainment's YouTube page on September 3, 2015 and was shown on films such as The Adventures in Medieval, Hotel Transylvania 2, Goosebumps, The Peanuts Movie, The Good Dinosaur, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip, Daddy's Home, and Kung Fu Panda 3. Jazwares made a press release saying they would sign a contract with Warner Bros. to produce toys to promote the film. Other companies also joined with Warner Bros. to promote the film, including McDonald's, Kellogg's, Bounty, Hanes, McFarlane Toys, Funko, Mott's, and Xfinity. Home media Alania Gleen ''was released on Digital HD on May 24, 2016, and on Blu-ray and DVD on June 14, 2017. The release included a new short film titled ''Virtual Girls. Video game A video game based on the film was published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and released on January 19, 2016, for Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One. Soundtrack : Main article: Alaina Gleen (film)/Soundtrack Reception Coming soon! Sequel Main article: Alaina Gleen 2 Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films